


That Hogwarts Les Mis AU

by AnonymousJCourferre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJCourferre/pseuds/AnonymousJCourferre
Summary: What if the Amis were witches and wizards? What if their group started at Hogwarts?This fic explores the Amis and the shenanigans they get up to at Hogwarts. Basically I kept thinking of the barricade boys at Hogwarts and the idea wouldn't leave me alone
Kudos: 11





	1. An Introduction of The Boys and Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really posting a fic. Please be kind and I hope you enjoy!

Courfeyrac brimmed with excitement, he had been waiting for this day his whole life. All eleven years of it. He had practically bounced around Diagon Alley, never standing still for more than 5 minutes, his father desperately chasing after him. Courfeyrac had spent all of his pocket change on sweets and joke items for the train ride, much to the frustration of his father. 

“For my friends, and new friends!” Courfeyrac had said smiling, his eyes lighting up. His father had simply shaken his head and sighed, but let it go.

Courfeyrac now stood on Platform 9 and ¾ eagerly looking around. He had quickly slipped out of his parents’ supervision as they helped his sister load her trunks. He was happily taking in the familiar smells of the stations, the chatter surrounding him, and the sight of all the people running around making sure the students were ready to go. Courfyerac lit up when he saw his friend and rushed over.

“Marius! What are you doing down there? Come on! We have to get a good seat!” He said, pulling his friend up from where he sat on the ground rubbing his head. Marius looked up confusedly.

“Courfeyrac? What are you doing here?” He asked. Courfeyrac laughed.

“Looking for you, silly. I’m the one who should be asked what you’re doing down there!” Courfeyrac said brightly. Marius looked around.

“Well, my grandfather sent me with Elbie, but I guess he forgot what time the train left and he called Elbie back to the house and I was trying to find, I don’t know, anything really. But then he accidentally bumped into me.” He said, gesturing to a pile of things. A low groan emitted from it and so Courfeyrac curiously started to investigate. Amid all the luggage was another boy, though looking a little more bruised than Marius.

“Hi! I’m, Courfeyrac!” Courfeyrac said enthusiastically. “Need some help?” He asked, offering a hand. The other boy groaned again but it seemed there were words this time.

“Hi.” He groaned out. Courfeyrac began to look very concerned.”Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked him. The boy nodded his head.

By now Marius was standing up, only looking mildly worse for the wear. Courfeyracand Marius shared a concerned look before Courfeyrac looked into the crowd and started gesturing wildly.

“MA! MAMAN! MOTHER!” He yelled waving his arms wildly. Several people around them looked back startled, while others hurried their children along. Through the steam surrounding the platform, his parents seemed to materialize out of thin air. 

“Shhhh Courfeyrac, I’m right here.” She said in her calm, quiet voice. He quickly explained the situation and his mother kneeled in front of the other boy.

“Now, you’ll have to excuse my son’s crazy behavior. What’s your name?” She asked kindly.

“Bossuet.” He said.

“Well that’s a nice name. Do you mind if I take a look Bossuet?” He shook his head and Courfeyrac’s mother started to check Bossuet. 

“My mother’s a healer. She’s really good at it too! Did you know there’s all sorts of healers and they have all kinds of jobs?” Courfeyrac chattered away as his mother looked him over, and his father started to right all the luggage

“Right.” She started, “It looks like you might have a bad sprain. That’s no matter though. We’ll help you onto the train and I’ll notify the hospital wing before you arrive.” She said with a kind smile.  Courfeyrac’s parents helped situate the boys in a carriage and took Courfeyrac aside to fuss at him for disappearing before telling him to have a good year and saying their goodbyes.  Courfeyrac sat by the window, animatedly carrying on the conversation. Bossuet was examining the bandaging job Courfeyrac’s mother had wrapped around his ankle and Marius sat across from Courfeyrac, occasionally adding to the conversation, but mostly sitting to the side and nodding, a book tucked into his lap. Marius also would occasionally send glances to the other occupants of the compartment. One was curled in the corner with a green hoodie on, the hood pulled up over his head. The other sat next to the hoodie, absently playing with their hair and looking at a book that was open in their lap. 

After awhile the scene was interrupted by someone entering the carriage. Bossuet and Marius looked up to see who had entered, the other two occupants didn’t seem to be disturbed, and Courfeyrac continued his monologue. The new occupant shoved his hands in the red zip up he was wearing. 

“When you’re finished, the rest of us might have some things to add.” The boy said. Courfeyrac’s head shot to the voice and his whole face lit up even more, if that was possible.

“Enjy bear!” He squealed and shot himself towards the boy in the red zip up. The boy in the green hoodie peeked around his hood but otherwise stayed where he was, Marius seemed to ease slightly in his posture and opened his book, while the other two watched with concern and interest on their faces. 

“You know I hate it when you say that.” The boy in red grumbled, catching Courfeyrac in a hug. He stumbled back a step, despite dealing with this for years, he still didn’t know how someone so small could carry so much force. 

“Come on! Sit down! I’ve got a bunch of goodies to tide us over until the snack cart comes by.” Courfeyrac said eagerly bringing his friend in to sit beside him.

“Hi, Enjolras.” Marius said with a smile, before turning back to his book. 

“Marius.” Enjolras said with a head nod. Everyone else in the compartment glanced around, sensing some tension, but Courfeyrac ignored it and dumped his knapsack on the floor. Enjolras sighed. “Courf, there’s plenty of room on the bench, why did you dump in on the floor?” He asked. Courf looked up somewhat surprised.

“Oh… I hadn’t thought of that.” He said, before eagerly moving all his goodies to the spot on the bench he had previously been sitting, while Marius snickered. A well aimed chocolate frog found its way to Marius’s head while the other goodies seemed to land near others’ laps. Everyone, appeased with sweets, easily settled into conversation, Courfeyrac slowly drawing the other boys in the compartment into his discussion. 

“My work here is done.” He muttered to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train came to a stop and the flurry of students seemed to awaken the tired travelers. The boys tumbled out and attempted to figure out what was going on and where to go. There was a voice hollering for first years, but Courfeyrac in his small size couldn’t make heads or tails of where to go. He suddenly felt someone tug the back of his robes and saw Enjolras gripping his robe. Courfeyrac followed after him, thankful for his friend looking out for him. 

“What’s wrong?” Enjolras suddenly stopped and asked someone. Courfeyrac finally righted himself and looked around. The boy in the green hoodie from the train was helping Bossuet again.

“Bossuet! Are you okay??!” Instantly worried about his new friend

“Fine, fine, thanks to…” He trailed off realizing he had never introduced himself.

“Grantaire.” The boy supplied. “This is Prouvaire, or Jehan.” He said, Jehan waved. 

“It’s great to make friends, but you’re going to miss the boats.” Someone said near them.

“René! René! How have you not even gotten to Hogwarts and you’re already getting into trouble?” A female voice interrupted. “Come on! Off you go!” Courfeyrac’s sister said quickly ushering the group towards the boats. 

Courfeyrac’s legs bounced as the boats glided across the lake, his nerves making their way out. Marius and Enjolras would have shared a look, had there been enough light. Instead, they both quietly slipped their hands into Courfeyrac’s and the bouncing stopped. 

“What if I don’t get put into a house? What if my parents aren’t happy with where I’m placed?” He asked quietly.

“You’ll get a house Courf. Your parents are going to love you no matter what.” Enjolras said.

“What if we aren’t in the same house?” He asked, his voice raising an octave. 

“Then we’ll still be friends.” Enj said.

“Shhh, enjoy the ride. Stop worrying. We only get this experience once.” Marius said. Courfeyrac took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. 

The first years were all gathered around, waiting to be led into the Great Hall. A lot of chatter was going around, but mostly about the houses and where everyone was hoping to get sorted. 

“Yeah, and if you don’t watch it I’ll pop your block off!” A female voice said rather loudly. Everyone instantly turned to the conflict. 

“What? And fight a girl? And someone who wants to be in Slytherin, no less?” Another voice said. 

“And what’s wrong with wanting to be in Slytherin?” A familiar voice said.

“Oh no.” Courf groaned and edged closer to see Enjolras had made his way to the two in the middle. 

“Well, they’re, they’re, evil, and, and I dunno. Sltheryin.” The voice said. Enjolras snorted.

“That’s old fashioned way of thinking and listening to stereotypes. Just because people are self-motivated and determined to get what they want doesn’t make them bad.” Enjolras said. The other boy sputtered, running out of excuses, then a professor came to gather them. On their way to lining up the girl brushed past, bumping Enjolras’s shoulder.

“I had it handled. I didn’t need your help.” She said. Enjolras was about to say something, a stormy look gathering on his face, but Courfeyrac interrupted.

“Do you think it’s true? The clouds and everything? That the ceiling reflects the weather?” He asked, trying to distract Enj.

“I don’t know Courfeyrac.” He grumbled, but followed his friend in lining up.

“We’re about to find out.” Grantaire stated.

“Yes, thanks for that Captain Obvious.” Enjolras griped. The rest of the boys moved away quietly and Courfeyrac prodded Enjolras into line. 

“René Courfeyrac!” The professor called out. Marius squeezed Courfeyrac’s shoulder as he walked by. He was only the tenth student to be called, but it didn’t bother him. He bounded up to the stool and gave the professor a salute before sitting down and the world going dark as the hat lowered. 

“Hmmmm, I see. Yes. Your mother was a Hufflepuff, and your father a Gryffindor. I see, great loyalty you have. But a courageous heart. Very determined too, though I think you would be an asset elsewhere.” The sorting hat commented. Courfeyrac held his breath waiting to see the verdict. He wasn’t sure what he hoped for. “Right. Well, it seems, better be “HUFFLEPUFF!” It shouted. Courfeyrac let out his breath and stood up. He gave an elaborate bow to the cheering crowd before he eagerly joined the Hufflepuff table as he hugged Bossuet and sat with him. 

He was happy to see Enjolras go to Slytherin knowing he would turn that house upside down. When Grantaire was announced Hufflepuff, Courfeyrac cheered the loudest and easily dragged Grantaire to sit with him and Bossuet. The group happily welcome Jehan to their table as well. Courfeyrac was slightly sad to see Marius to the Ravenclaw table, but he thought it would be a good fit, though he would miss his friend. The rest of the sorting went by, Courfeyrac was eager to see where everyone went, but he really was starving. When the food magically appeared Courfeyrac fainted against Jehan.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was about to die of hunger!” He said. They all laughed before tucking in.

As the first years were sleepily led into lines after the meal Courfeyrac found himself being tugged into an alcove as there was a traffic jam ahead of students.

“Really? Susan! Tom! Mandy! We talked about this on the train! How did you already mess it up?”A familiar voice shouted as it walked briquely by. 

“I see your sister is as bossy as ever.” Marius said. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

“She’s going to be unbearable if she makes Head Girl.” He whined. 

“Breakfast I assume?” Enjolras asked, looking at the other two.

“Yes! Just like we promised.” Marius said. Courfeyrac nodded before bringing the other two into a hug. They bid their goodbyes and headed off for their first night at Hogwarts.

  



	2. Taking on Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes have started and the group has become closer. The Amis take on classes at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as some others, it's kind of filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. It has more dynamics of the group and you learn some random facts about Marius because Courf spills the beans in class. Combeferre is coming up next chapter, and so is a little Enj and R time, unless I make that a mini-chapter. Sorry, I will stop rambling. I am very tired today. And not good at coming up with summary and titles
> 
> Thanks to  lesmiserablol for making my writing better and making my half cooked 2 am writing make sense!

Two professors stood at the front of the room and they seemed to be in serious discussion. Courfeyrac couldn’t decide if it was a serious matter or not. With it only being the first few weeks of school, he hadn’t been able to get a good read on all of the professors yet. Except Professor Javert, no matter what Courfeyrac tried, he seemed to be immune to Courfeyrac’s charms. 

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all stood at the back of the room, unsure of what to do. It was 2 minutes to the start of Defense Against the Dark Arts. While Professor Valjean didn’t usually care too much if the room was loud before class, the presences of Professor Javert had all of the students hanging back and quietly talking. 

Courfeyrac glanced around and saw Marius talking to his housemates. Jehan sat in the sun under a window, smiling at some tale that Bossuet was recounting. The group had quickly come to know that Bossuet had the worst luck any of them had ever known. Jehan speculated that he had been cursed from birth. Enjolras and Marius actually agreed that it was just odd circumstances and slight obliviousness on Bossuet’s side. Courfeyrac simply appreciated the tales Bossuet’s bad luck brought to meals. Though he had been a little miffed when Bossuet had stained Courfeyrac’s favorite shirt with tea one weekend at brunch. Thank Merlin that Marius had been studying ahead and had mostly been able to take the stain out…. Sort of. 

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts and conversations and Professor Javert swept out of the room. Professor Valjean clapped his hands together once and asked everyone to take their seats. Despite the fact that Professor Javert was gone, his presence still lingered, seeming to take the usual energy out of the students.

“Well… this won’t do at all, will it?” Professor Vanjean asked. “Right, well we’re going to mix things up today. Let’s try mixing up the houses and see if that gets you talking. Every person has to find a new deskmate and it has to be someone in the opposite house as you. And you need to find out 3 new facts about them.” The professor said before gesturing for everyone to find a new desk mate. There was a loud commotion and everyone suddenly flew into action, trying to find the optimal new mate.

Courfeyrac had a mischievous look as he looked around the room. He was a head shorter than most, which made his mission a little harder, but he didn’t care and he may have cheated a little. When he saw one of his housemates he didn’t know as well approaching his target, Courfeyrac quickly pointed his wand at the Hufflepuff. While Courfeyrac had not said anything, his untrained magic, directed by the wand, seemed to accomplish Courfeyrac’s goal. Before Marius could help the other Hufflepuff up, he found himself being dragged away by Courfeyrac and found himself in a seat. 

“I don’t think this is what Professor Valjean had in mind, Courf,” his friend said, though his smile showed that he wasn’t entirely unhappy with the predicament.

“Hi! I'm Courfeyrac!” he said loudly. 

“Marius Pontmercy,” his friend said, rolling his eyes but playing along. “But have you forgotten? We were practically raised together, how are we going to find 3 things we don’t know about each other?” he asked. Courfeyrac’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. He hadn’t completely thought this plan through. “Courfeyrac, why didn’t you choose someone else. You could have chosen that kid,” he said pointing to another Ravenclaw with glasses and dark hair. “He’s not so bad,” Marius said. 

“But I… I wanted to have a friend,” Courfeyrac said, worried Marius was snubbing him.

“Oh, well sure. I mean. I think the point was to make a new friend. But I’m always happy to be your friend, Courfeyrac,” Marius said. Courfeyrac lit up again and the two started chatting, trying to think of facts they didn’t already know about each other.

Jean Valjean circled the room with a smile, this was more like the class he had started to know. Eager to learn but slightly rambunctious. He shook his head, noticing a certain curly headed student was talking to a student they already knew. Technically, he supposed, the two had found a new deskmate that was not in the same house. 

When Courfeyrac was called on to share his three facts, he at first looked a little lost. He and Marius had gotten distracted talking and before he could think, words started pouring out of his mouth.

“Uh, um, Marius has a birthmark on his butt, shaped like a heart!” he blurted out, before covering his mouth and looking a little sheepish, while the rest of the class started giggling. He sent an apologetic look to Marius who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Professor Valjean sighed and leveled a look at Courfeyrac.

“Any other facts you learned today, that are more school appropriate?” Professor Valjean asked. Typically Courfeyrac would not be embarrassed, but he did feel bad as it was about his friend and not him.

“He, uh, he can read. In 3 different languages,” Courfeyrac said, hoping that that was a less embarrassing fact to share about his friend. “And… He’s… allergic to strawberries!” he finally finished. Courfeyrac had definitely not thought this plan through. He’d forgotten about the whole tell-three-facts-about-each-other thing. Bless Marius though, the sweet boy. He did a much better job in sharing three facts about Courfeyrac that were not embarrassing or left Courfeyrac feeling exposed.

After the lesson, they all walked down to enjoy a break in the courtyard. 

“I am so sorry, Marius! I’ll make it up to you! I promise,” Courfeyrac said over and over the whole way down. He only briefly paused in his apologies when he saw a blonde Gryffindor rush past them to the DADA classroom. He almost thought it looked as though she were crying, but then he was distracted again by trying to apologize.

By the time they made it to a bench in the courtyard, Enjolras was already sitting there waiting for them, an amused smile on his face. “So you told everyone about the heart birthmark?” Enjolras asked. Marius blushed and groaned. Grantaire looked around the courtyard at the other first years whispering to each other.

“Sorry mate, looks like most of our year knows now,” he said. Marius gulped and looked around the courtyard himself before burying his head in Courfeyrac’s shoulder. Courfeyrac had the decency to look guilty. They spent the rest of their break cheering Marius up before the warning bell tolled and everyone went their separate ways. The Hufflepuffs and Enjolras to Transfigurations and the Ravenclaws to Charms.

Courfeyrac sat by Enjolras, doodling on his parchment. Most students didn’t dare to not pay attention in Professor Javert’s class, knowing he spared no detentions for anyone. Enjolras sighed slightly and elbowed Courfeyrac who blinked quickly and looked around, realizing everyone’s eyes were on him.

“I’m sorry, Professor?” he asked. Professor Javert had a satisfied look on his face, knowing he had finally caught Courfeyrac

“I asked you, what is Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration?” Professor Javert asked. Courfeyrac hesitated, he could recall the lesson starting on the basic theory and laws behind Transfiguration, but that was the sort of thing Courfeyrac easily let in one ear and the other. He was struggling to come up with an answer and was about to admit he wasn’t sure, but Enjolras took pity on his friend and tapped his quill end near one of his notes. 

“Ehm, it’s about,” he glanced quickly down at the note, “What can and can’t be transfigured. Sort of ethically guided? So it’s basically telling us why we can and can’t transfigure things? Like food?” he asked hesitantly. Javert slowly nodded his head and continued the lecture, while Courfeyrac had clearly not been paying attention, he had somehow managed to come up with his own answer. The professor couldn’t fault him because he’d already come to know that Enjolras had very precise and known answers. The answer Courfeyrac gave was not one that could be pegged as Enjolras’s. The two friends shared a smile, Enjolras thankful that Courfeyrac had not actually cheated and Courfeyrac thankful for the nudge to help him stay on track in the class. 

As the group walked out of the classroom together and started to head to their next class. Courfeyrac launched himself onto Enjolras’s back and Enj easily caught his friend. 

“Thank you Enjy bear! You saved my butt in there,” Courfeyrac squealed, knowing Enj was glaring at him. “You want to study for the exam together in a few weeks?” Courfeyrac asked.

“You want to… study?” Enjolras asked, a little confused. “I thought you were allergic to studying,” he said.

“Oh well, I just, don’t want to fail, you know. And you have good notes,” Courfeyrac tried to get out. Enjolras shrugged and set his friend down.

“Sure. I’ve got Potions. See you at lunch?” he asked, before waving and leaving the group. The Hufflepuffs all started walking to their next class, happily chatting away. 

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. A couple of students had tried to tease Marius about his birthmark, but a few remarks from Enjolras and Courfeyrac shut most of the other students up. The group happily ate their meals and studied together. They were still learning about one another, but it was clear the group was already close.

  
  



	3. The Quidditch Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a very specific bet on quidditch. A fight ensues. And a certain Hufflepuff chaser (Feuilly) exchanges banter with a certain charming Gryffindor beater (Barhorel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to  lesmiserablol for making my writing better and catching all my grammatical problems. You should check their stories out too because they're always amazing and really good at hitting in the Courferre feels.

Everyone had settled into Hogwarts, routines were built, and the group was easily falling into place. They would often sit together at meals, especially lunch or breakfast. Occasionally they would split into their respective houses, but they were almost never found alone. Enjolras was easily the one everyone looked to for ideas as he had been the one to originally come up with a tutoring system in their friend group to help one another. He was also the only one who seemed to really have any sort of way to calm down Courfeyrac when he got carried away. 

The boys were all gathered at the Hufflepuff table, the great hall was abuzz with excitement for the first quidditch match of the season. 

“Hufflepuff will win!” Courfeyrac crowed, chugging his pumpkin juice.

“Well,” Marius started, looking a bit sheepish, “There’s nothing that really says they can’t. But…. just look at Gryffindor’s team. They’re older, bigger, they’ve had more time to practice together,” Marius said.

“I don’t care! The Huffles will puff their way to the top!” Courfeyrac said cheerfully.

“History proves that Hufflepuff doesn’t have a good team,” came Enjolras’s greeting as he sleepily sat down.

“Spoilsport!” Courfeyrac huffed. 

“I’m just stating the facts, Courfeyrac,” Enjolras said, pouring himself some tea. Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out, though it wasn’t as playful as usual.

“I’m sure Hufflepuff will do just fine, Courfeyrac,” Marius placated him, while Enjolras sent a small glare at the two.

Though no one noticed it in the group because they were too young and Enjolras and Courfeyrac were such good friends, the group did not notice that the two friends didn’t always mesh well. Enjolras knew how to handle Courfeyrac’s antics because he had grown up with his friend, but he also sometimes let out biting remarks that hurt Courfeyrac. Or Courfeyrac didn’t always know when to stop pushing Enjolras’s buttons. In some ways, they were like siblings. Marius would try and help things between the friends, but he often made it worse, inadvertently. 

Grantaire, who had been watching the scene play out, suddenly had a slow smile spread across his face.

“A bet then,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Enjolras asked.

“You know, a bet. To settle the whole thing,” Grantaire said. Enjolras quietly studied the other boy.

“Yes! That’s perfect!” Courfeyrac said, his excitement picking up. Enjolras sighed, but agreed. 

“What are the terms?” he asked. Courfeyrac sat and tapped his chin. 

“If I win….You’ll do my homework for a month!” he said smiling. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“That’s dishonest and I won’t do it,” he said. Courfeyrac pouted.

“Aww come on, we’re first years. It’s not like we aren’t all turning in the same things,” Grantaire said.

“You may be. But I am not,” Enjolras said, his face growing a little red.

“I’m not asking you to do the same work, just two versions,” Courfeyrac said, though he was starting to feel a little guilty, Enjolras shot him a look. Courfeyrac sighed.

“Fine. One week of homework and just the basic stuff. If there’s an actual paper or longer assignment, you’ll help me write it,” he said. Enjolras quirked an eyebrow.

“And what do I get out of this?” he asked. Courfeyrac thought for a moment before his face lit up.

“I’ll ask to change potions partners!” he offered. Enjolras rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

“No deal. I’d rather have you that does very little over a partner that tells me what to do and fail potions,” he said. Courfeyrac pouted. 

“He could write out the schedules for everyone’s study buddies,” Marius offered. Courfeyrac looked over at Marius with horror.

“No!” he protested. “That took Enj hours to do because of all of our schedules. And it’s only going to get worse with people thinking about joining clubs.” he whined. A smile spread across Enj’s face.

“Alright. You have a deal,” he said. “If Gryffindor wins, you do the schedule. If Hufflepuff wins, I do your homework for a week,” he said. Courfeyrac pondered the bet for a moment.

“How about, if someone on the Hufflepuff team gets injured and the game is close,” Courfeyrac offered. Marius looked confused at the new bet.

“I thought you said Hufflepuff will win,” Enjolras challenged.

“They will!” Courfeyrac said, “But I really don’t want to base organizing everyone’s schedule off of that,” he whined. Enjolras waited for a second before he stuck his hand out,

“Deal,” he said and the two shook hands. 

The group made their way down to the pitch with all the other students, Courfeyrac skipping ahead of everyone. As they clamored up into the seats, Jehan and Grantaire caught up.

“I can only meet at 7:25 for my partner,” Grantaire stated as they walked up the stairs. Courfeyrac gave him an odd look.

“What are you talking about, Grantaire?” he asked

“The bet,” the other boy said with a shrug. 

“What? You have no faith in me or our house?” he asked, Grantaire shrugged.

“It has more to do with how specific your bet is,” Jehan chimed in. Courf looked between the two and shrugged.

“I like my odds,” he said, “Besides, my sister always talks about how Hufflepuff has the most injuries of the houses,” he said. The other two shared a look but let it go.

Hufflepuff seemed to have put together a decent team. The chasers made a few mistakes here and there, but they seemed to do enough to hold even with the Gyrffindors. The Keeper and one of the Beaters were the more senior players on the team and seemed to know well enough to help the team’s defenses.

Courfeyrac felt slightly bad for hoping one of the Hufflepuffs would be injured, but maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. He could hope for a black eye or a twisted ankle. He just needed it to be bad enough that he could loophole his way into winning the bet. After all, they never defined the injury. He watched the game with his hands clasped in front of him, cheering wildly every time his house scored. Meanwhile, Enjolras sat studying the game, his eyes growing stormier as the game went on. He was still holding out hope though, no injuries had taken place yet and the snitch had made a couple of appearances.

Two of Hufflepuffs chasers suddenly veered around and cornered a Gryffindor player, while the third shot up, close enough to one of Gryffindor’s beaters to become slightly disoriented. There was a slight tussle for the quaffle, before the Hufflepuff chasers came out with it. There was a loud cheer from the Hufflepuff side before louder shouts echoed around the pitch as the two seekers seemed to be in pursuit of the snitch. It was a tense few minutes and Courfeyrac wasn’t sure where to look. He was jumping up and down, using Marius as leverage to catapult himself higher. 

Suddenly a “ _ CRACK! _ ” echoed around the pitch, the crowd was cheering loudly, the seekers were within reach of the snitch and 15 seconds later one of the Hufflepuff chasers suddenly moved out of formation, holding their side and attempting to keep their broom from crashing. The Gryffindors went wild as their seeker came out with the snitch. The ref blew their whistle, and the announcement came out that Gryffindor had won. The crowd was talking wildly, everyone trying to process what had happened. 

“I won,” Courf and Enjolras turned and said at the same time. Enjolras glowered while Courfeyrac looked confused. Marius stood on the edge, looking nervously between his two friends.

“You don’t suppose he’s hurt too badly?” Jehan asked of the chaser. Grantaire shook his head.

“No, he was walking off the field,” he said.

“I clearly won! Gryffindor won by 150 points!” Enjolras said.

“But Hufflepuff just tied the game up before the snitch and it was a close game the whole time!” Courfeyrac argued. The two started going back and forth.

“No one was injured,” Enjolras stated.

“I wouldn’t call a bludger to the ribs not an injury!” Courfeyrac retorted. 

“It barely grazed him!” Enjolras said. 

“He was struggling to control his broom  _ and _ he had to have help off the pitch!” Courfeyrac said, gesturing towards where the other chasers were helping the third off the field. He was starting to get worked up. Sure the bet had been close, and he did often look for loopholes, but he would have honorably held up his end if it was clear he had lost. He probably wouldn’t have even held to the bet that closely and might have let Enjolras have the snitch point, but someone was clearly injured. The two continued to go back and forth as they all walked to the castle, before they stopped mid way up the hill, almost yelling.

“Enough!” Grantaire finally interrupted. “It was close, but Courfeyrac clearly won,” he said. Enjolras turned his glowering face on Grantaire.

“You’re just saying that because it’s your house!” he argued. 

“Well yeah, but Courfeyrac also won,” Grantaire argued. Enjolras looked to Jehan who shrugged. His eyes landed on his next victim. Bossuet looked a little sheepish.

“It was close. A hard one to call,” he said, just wanting Enjolras’s stormy look to pass. Marius found himself the next subject.

“Well. It. That is to say. It, it was a close game. And, well. It does appear someone was injured. And those were the terms. And you can’t argue that I’m a Hufflepuff,” he supplied. Enjolras gave them all a disgusted look before he stormed off and Courfeyrac instantly deflated. They were all very competitive, but it usually wasn’t this bad. They didn’t usually argue over technicalities. But Courfeyrac also refused to lose a bet that he won fairly. 

Courfeyrac let his other friends lead him to lunch, though he didn’t eat, too upset. They all made plans for the afternoon, trying to encourage Courfeyrac to join them. The boy shook his head. 

“No. You go on. I-I have something to do,” he said before waving to them and walking off. Having known Enjolras, he knew his friend needed time to cool off. Courfeyrac would probably even offer to still do his homework. He talked a big game of not doing homework and disliking school, but he really didn’t find it that bad. Courfeyrac aimlessly wandered the halls of Hogwarts, not sure what to do. When he looked up, he found himself near the hospital wing and realized he’d been wandering for awhile. He decided to peek in, maybe his sister was there getting the practice hours she wanted for getting into Saint Mungo’s. 

As he opened the door he heard laughter from the bed that was surrounded by quidditch players. Courfeyrac looked around and his sister came bustling from another bed and smiled.

“Come to see your housemate? The Hufflepuff sorting surprised me a bit, but I can see it fits,” she said, before pointing him to the bed. He gave her a small smile before wandering over.

“Bloody hell Bahorel! I haven’t seen someone hit a bludger that hard in, I don’t know!” someone said. 

“I think I cracked my bat,” came the reply from a slightly deeper voice, while several people chuckled.

“It would have been better had it just been your bat and not my rib,” said the voice from the hospital bed, sounding slightly upset. 

“Sorry mate, I wasn’t aiming directly for you,” the deeper voice said, and Courfeyrac could now see belonged to a tall Gryffindor. “But I guess my bat just couldn’t resist a quality chaser,” he said with a wink. The other boy groaned. Courfeyrac, who had edged his way into the group by now, looked at the Hufflepuff in the bed with concern.

“You alright?” he asked. The others looked at Courfeyrac like he had a second head, not sure who this tiny first year was. 

“Yes, but I think this bloody Gryffindor’s words may hurt more than my ribs,” the Hufflepuff muttered. Courfeyrac looked to the older boy who was cradling his beater’s bat, he winked down at the Hufflepuff in the bed. A slight flush covered the Hufflepuff’s freckled cheeks, but he sent a glare back to the tall Gryffindor.

“I-I’m sorry about all this,” Courfeyrac said. The Hufflepuff waved him off.

“It comes with the game. Hardly your fault,” he said. 

“Well… actually. I made a bet,” he started off, his guilt finding its voice. He had the group’s interest now. “And, I said someone would get hurt. But there’s always injuries in quidditch, I mean like a minor injury! Nothing Like this!” he said apologetically. There was a brief silence before the Hufflepuff in the bed started laughing. He broke off quickly though, wincing and holding his side.

“Well…. You’re not wrong. An odd bet to make against your own house,” the boy said. Courfeyrac shrugged sheepishly. 

“Well the bet was originally that we would win, and I had all faith that we would!” he explained, “But… I wasn’t willing to stake sorting out my friends’ schedules,” he said. The injured Hufflepuss smiled this time, trying to avoid laughing and stuck his hand out.

“Feuilly, glad to be of service,” he said. Courfeyrac let out a sigh of relief.

“Courfeyrac,” he stated. Some of the other players looked back towards where his sister was.

“Yes, yes. We’re siblings. I like my last name,” he said with a shrug.

“Well that’s not fair that good looks just run in your family,” the Gryffindor chimed in.

“I know. Really we should have shared some of our genes with others. Except, I wouldn’t give up my hair.” he said with a smirk, twirling a curl.

“Bahorel,” the Gryffindor said with a chuckle and sticking out his hand. Courfeyrac gave it a firm shake.

“Fitting name for a beater,” Feuilly chimed in. Bahorel groaned. 

Courfeyrac wandered off after a while. He enjoyed the slightly older students and had even felt welcomed by them. But things felt off in his world since Enjolras had stopped talking to him. Courfeyrac tried to approach his friend at dinner, Enjolras decidedly ignored him. Courfeyrac wasn’t sure how to fix this mess, but he knew his world wouldn’t feel right again until Enjolras was by his side.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seem to be interested? Maybe? So I thought I'd post this chapter too. Hope you liked it! Leave some kudos or comments! They definitely encourage me to keep writing and brainstorming ideas :) I've got a decent layout for this story, but it's always nice to have some encouragement especially on days there isn't as much inspiration.


	4. Barricade of Books: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac feels bad about the bet, he's keeping secrets from his friends, and he makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble deciding what to do when publishing this chapter so there's kind of 2 parts. So there's a second part coming soon. Do you prefer to have long chapters than kind of go back and forth, or if other parts are told, do you prefer shorter chapters that are divided by what's happening?
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated! And thanks to  lesmiserablol for being my Beta and helping make my ideas more readable!

Courfeyrac had tried to tell Enjolras the bet was off, but the other boy had refused when he had dropped off Monday’s completed homework. But Enjolras had insisted a bet was a bet and he kept his word, even if he didn’t agree with the outcome. It was Wednesday now and Courfeyrac was going crazy not talking to his best friend. He sighed and looked around before he quietly ducked into the library. He stuck to the edges, letting the library swallow him as he ventured around the room. He wanted to find a spot where nobody else would find him. Typically, he would do his homework in the common room. He seemed to like to find the most odd positions to sit in and claimed that they helped him study. 

But this particular evening found Courfeyrac carefully and quietly researching and studying. They had an exam coming up the following week and he did not want to be unprepared. Yes he enjoyed playing the role of class clown and giving the illusion of not caring. Sometimes, he genuinely didn’t, claiming he was allergic to homework. But he also wanted to do enough to make his parents proud. Enjolras was doing the easy homework, and there didn’t seem to be too much detailed homework, but Courfeyrac did want to put in some more studying on transfiguration. 

Courfyrac had a couple of books stacked around him and his head was buried in his work as he read and made notes. He occasionally would tap his quill on his chin as he thought through what he was reading, or he would absently curl his dark hair around his fingers. He had been studying for awhile, glancing around every now and then to ensure that he didn’t recognize anyone around him, when he suddenly saw Jehan walking through the library. He let out a slight gasp before diving under the table he had been sitting at. He found himself staring at some very precisely tied shoes and...turquoise socks. Courfeyrac was smiling at the sock choice when he suddenly saw one of the feet slowly shifting towards him. Courf moved just enough that the foot came in contact with his side instead of his head and he let out an audible “Oof!” there was a scramble from the feet and the chair scooched back before someone else was kneeling before Courfeyrac.

Curious eyes peered at him through glasses. 

“What are you doing down here?” the other boy whispered. Courfeyrac peeked out through his curls, before he glanced down.

“Inspecting the floor,” he whispered back. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” The other boy said.

“That’s what I want you to think. I’ll have you know though, floor inspecting is a very important and respectable job,” he said with a confident nod. The other boy sat back on his heels looking curiously at Courfeyrac before a grin broke his face. 

“I might actually believe you…. If you didn’t look so ridiculous,” he said. Courfeyrac looked at the odd way he was twisted about before a giggle broke out from his lips. The two boys sat there smiling before the other boy finally offered a hand to Courfeyrac and helped out from under the table. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was well… inspecting the floor,” the boy with glasses said, barely containing another laugh. “I was a bit taken up with my studies and didn’t realize someone else was on the other side of my books.” He said, gesturing to the pile of books in his study area. Courf’s eyes lit up and he dragged the other boy to the other side where he had been sitting.

“Look! We’ve both built a barricade of books!” he crowed, before many students around them sent the pair “shushes.” The two grinned at each other sheepishly. 

“I’m Combeferre,” the other boy whispered, sticking his hand out.

“Courfeyrac. I like your socks,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, um, thanks. I know they aren’t school socks, but they’re my lucky socks,” he said, looking a little embarrassed. 

“I have a pair of lucky socks too!” Courfeyrac said, a little too loudly again. The two saw the librarian starting to make their way towards the noise. The two quickly sat back down and started studying again. Well, Combeferre did. Courfeyrac pretended. Now that his concentration had been interrupted he knew there was no getting back to his studying. Instead he sat in the darkening room and breathed in the smell of dust and books. The brief happiness he had felt at meeting this new friend was quickly diminishing as he remembered the fight he and Enjolras were having. 

Half an hour later, Courfeyrac sensed the boy on the other side of the books was putting away his things and so Courfeyrac decided to as well. The other boy, Combeferre, Courfeyrac reminded himself, was stacking his books. Courfeyrac sent him a curious look.

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Not all books put themselves away, and I don’t want others feeling obligated to clean my mess,” Combeferre said with a shrug. Courfeyrac looked between the books and Combeferre, before deciding to follow the example and put his books away as well. As it turned out, it seemed they had both been studying similar things that night. 

“Are you studying for Transfiguration?” Courfeyrac asked quietly, wanting to talk to this other boy more.

“Yes. We have an exam next week. I want to be prepared,” Combeferre replied. Courfeyrac nodded his head.

“Me too,” he said, but then a slightly frantic look entered his eyes. “But don’t tell anyone!” he said slightly too loud, receiving a glare from a 6th year studying in the particular stacks they were at. Combeferre shot him an odd look as they moved on.

“I won’t, but it seems odd you don’t want anyone to know?” he questioned. 

“I have a reputation to keep,” Courfeyrac said with a shrug. The odd look didn’t leave Combeferre’s face but he accepted the answer. 

Once the books were put away the two started to walk out of the library. When Courfeyrac saw the other boy starting to head in one direction, Courfeyrac followed. He couldn’t explain it but he wanted to know more about this boy with the dark hair and classes. Combeferre noticed, but didn’t say anything at first not wanting to be unkind and point out that they should be heading in different directions to their houses. But when Courfeyrac started to follow him around the quad, Combeferre stopped.

“Are you following me?” he asked. Courfeyrac looked a little sheepish but shrugged.

“No. I just need some air and a long walk back to my house to clear my head. But what if I was?” he asked Combeferre. The other boy shrugged and kept walking.

“I would think it a little odd. Not that I mind your company, but we don’t really know one another,” he said.

“We can fix that,” Courfeyrac said with a grin. 

“Oh?” Combeferre asked.

“You know. The whole not knowing each other thing,” he said. Combeferre nodded his head.

“Alright, I guess. I don’t really have many friends,” he said. Courfeyrac looked at him quizzically.

“Don’t you know Marius?” he asked.

“Well, we’re roommates. But I wouldn’t say we’re friends. My other roommates seem to get along better. I don’t dislike any of them, we just aren’t all great friends. I don’t mind though, I don’t need a lot of friends. Just a few good ones,” Combeferre explained in a quiet but steady voice. The two had come to a stop at the entrance of the West Wing of the castle.

“Well… You should talk to Marius. He’s a good friend. I’ve known him most of my life,” Courfeyrac said with a firm nod. 

Combeferre smiled.

“I might just do that,” he said, before pushing his glasses up his nose and nodding his head. “Well. This is me. You might want to get going soon, first year curfew is coming up,” Combeferre said, starting to walk away. Courfeyrac nodded his head.

“See you around?” Courfeyrac called after Combeferre.

“Sure,” came the reply, before the Ravenclaw disappeared through the entryway.

Courfeyrac sighed and started walking to the grand staircase. It had been nice to talk to someone who didn’t shoot him pitying looks or watch what they said, worried it would upset Courfeyrac. He was brought out of his thoughts by the chiming the clock tower and looked around. He really needed to get a move on or he’d be getting detention and house points taken off.

As Courfeyrac started to walk down the staircase to the basement, he noticed a certain blond one level before him.

“Enjolras!” he called out, “Enjolras! I know you can hear me!” he said. The blond briefly looked up before hurrying down the stairs. Courfeyrac picked up his pace, his heart racing. He was slightly behind, and while he knew Enjolras would ignore him from a distance, if he could just catch up to him and make Enjolras face him! But just as Courfeyrac reached the bottom of the stairs, his toe grazed a trick step. While he didn’t get stuck, it was enough to trip him up and send him sprawling across the stone floor. Between his smarting eyes he caught a glimpse of limp, blonde, curls disappearing behind the corner opposite of the corridor Courf should be headed down. Courfeyrac sat up for a moment, trying to keep the tears from escaping out of his eyes. He knew it was more from watching his best friend flee his presence than from the scratches he now had from falling, but he wouldn’t let anyone know that.

“Hello? Is someone down there? You know it’s curfew!” a voice called out. Courfeyrac looked up to see an older student making their way down the stairs. He picked himself up and started running back towards the Hufflepuff common room. 

Just as the bells tolled curfew, Courfeyrac slipped into the common room and up to his dorm. Grantaire, Bossuet, and Jehan were all sitting on the floor laughing, their books surrounding them. Bossuet’s laugh cut off as he saw Courf’s entrance and looked guilty. Grantaire rolled his eyes while Jehan stood up to meet Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac gave them a watery smile.

“No one said you can’t laugh Bossuet. It’s okay. I’ll be okay,” he said. Grantaire studied Courf’s appearance with a scrutinizing look. 

“What happened to you?” he asked bluntly. Courfeyrac smiled and took Jehan’s offered hand and sat down on his bed. 

“Oh um, I fell. Those blasted trick stairs,” Courfeyrac sighed dramatically and fell into Jehan’s lap. Jehan giggled and started playing with Courfeyrac’s hair. 

“Right,” Grantaire said suspiciously, before Bossuet asked him a question that distracted him. After another day of stressing about his friendship and Jehan’s administrations to his hair, it wasn’t long before Courfeyrac was falling asleep.

  
  



	5. Barricade of Book: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Enjolras was up to while Courfeyrac and Combeferre met

The boys had been attempting to talk to Enjolras. Marius had gone first but despite being the one that had known Enjolras the longest, he somehow made things worse. He hadn’t meant to bring up the last bet Enjolras had lost, but it had and now things seemed twice as bad. Jehan had been the one to suggest they all take it in turns. Tonight was Grantaire’s turn and he had used the guise of their study session to get to him. 

Grantaire met Enjolras in an empty classroom in the basement that was close to halfway between the Slytherin dungeons and the Hufflepuff common room. There was a pile of books in his arms for the classwork he wanted to complete, Enjolras barely spared the other boy a glance from where he sat on the floor in the middle of all the desks. 

“You seem to have a lot of work tonight,” Enjolras muttered as he situated his own things, stacking his books in a particular order. Grantaire shrugged.

“It’s the only night I do homework,” he said. Enjolras leveled him with a look.

“You can’t be serious,” he responded. Grantaire winked at him. Enjolras rolled his eyes and took out his quill and parchment paper.

“I’m starting with charms. If you need something tell me. But I have a lot of work to get done,” Enjolras said. Grantaire nodded his head and decided to start his own work.

The two had been quietly working for a while, before Grantaire started stacking and restacking his books. Enjolras tried to work quietly but eventually sent a glare towards the other boy.

“Do you mind?” he asked. 

“Yeah, actually, I do,” Grantaire said with a smirk. Enjolras sent him a warning look. “Fine, I’m actually looking for that book on charms that we were told would provide extra information,” Grantaire said with an eye roll. Enjolras wordlessly picked a book from his stack and handed it over, but in the process knocked several books into a pile.

“Timber!” Grantaire yelled raising his hands in the air. Enjolras looked at him, slightly shocked, before a smile broke his feature and a quiet laugh erupted from him. Grantaire looked almost as shocked as Enjolras had the minute before and then Grantaire looked rather pleased with himself. 

After the incident of the books falling, the atmosphere between the two relaxed a little. Grantaire thumbed through the book Enjolras had given him, making some notes. He dared a glance up at Enjolras before taking in a deep breath.

“So. What’s it going to take to topple your barricade against Courf?” Grantaire asked, letting out the breath. Enjolras tried to give him a look as though he didn’t understand. Grantaire let him get away with it while he restacked the books.

“It seems, you’ve built up walls or a barricade,” he started, gesturing to the books, “Against Courfeyrac, and you won’t let him in. So I’m wondering, what needs to be the book that topples the barricade?” he asked. Enjolras blinked at Grantaire.

“Wow… that was kind of deep,” he said, avoiding the answer. 

“I’ve been known to be deep on occasion. But don’t get used to it,” Grantaire retorted. Enjolras gave him a small smile but continued to ignore the questions. Grantaire sighed and let it go for the moment.

Eventually, though, Grantaire felt like he needed to say something. While their group of friends had only just started to get to know one another, it was odd without Enjolras around. Grantaire took a deep breath. The soft approach clearly wasn’t going to work. 

“Courfeyrac won the bet, fair and square. There’s no reason to be pissy and pout. If you make a bet you should be willing to take the losses,” Grantaire finally said, breaking the silence. He picked a book from the stack on the floor between Enjolras and him and thumbed through it. A hand reached out and yanked the book out of his hands. “Eesh, touchy?” Grantaire asked. 

“No. I just need that book,” came the slightly disgruntled voice of Enjolras. Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously though. Why make a bet if you can’t take the loss?” Grantaire asked. The constant scratch of the quill against the parchment paper came to a stop and there was silence. Enjolras sighed and read over his work. He’d been avoiding this the whole time and he knew he couldn’t hold back forever. Especially not when his best friend was in the middle of all of this. He sat back and fiddled with the quill. 

“It’s not just the bet. There’s other stuff,” he said with a shrug. Grantaire raised an eyebrow and Enjolras looked up from between his limp curls. Enjolras set the quill down and hugged his knees to his chest. “It’s… I can’t talk about it yet. But. There’s just a lot of change right now, you know?” he asked. Grantaire nodded his head, but he clearly didn’t know. “I can’t talk to Courfeyrac about it yet. He won’t understand. He’ll be nice about it but he won’t understand. He’ll call me a silly goose,” he said, starting to toy with a curl. His hair was not nearly as curly as Courfeyrac’s but it was starting to get longer. Enjolras took a deep breath. “But… I could… use a friend,“ he said hesitantly. Grantaire sent him a small smile.

“I can’t make any promises. But I’ll try,” he said. It seemed to be enough for now. While Grantaire still wasn’t really sure what was bothering Enjolras, he decided that some progress was better than none. 

Eventually, the two decided to put their work away. Enjolras had most of his work done and Grantaire decided he wanted to finish the rest of his work in the dorm. Before Enjolras parted ways with Grantaire he handed over Courfeyrac’s work.

“That’s for the rest of the week. Tell him…. Nevermind,” Enjolras said. He quickly turned before Grantaire could respond. The dark haired boy watched the blond’s hasty retreat before rolling his eyes and turning towards the Hufflepuff common room 

“Idiots,” he muttered as he went.

Enjolras was almost to the wall in the dungeon when he remembered there was a book he needed to return to the library. He sighed, but turned back and headed to the library for the third time that day. He didn’t usually keep that much track of his due dates, but he had found that turning books in punctually put him on the good side of the librarian, and that seemed to be useful. As he turned the book in, he briefly thought he saw Courfeyrac. But that definitely didn’t seem possible. Courfeyrac hated studying. Even as kids, Enjolras and Marius had never been able to get Courfeyrac into the Pontmercy Library. Courfeyrac claimed it made his allergies bad.  _ Allergic to books more like _ , Enjolras thought, before turning and leaving.

Enjolras meandered his way back to the Slytherin common room. He hadn’t spent much time outside his books this week and it wasn’t because his workload had been doubled from the bet. Enjolras thought a lot and recently he felt he had been thinking too much. So he had thrown himself into his studies. He took a deep, calming, breath as he walked, feeling the tightness in his chest release a little bit. He thought back to his conversation with Grantaire and was actually thankful. Grantaire had prodded just enough to get Enolrasj to start thinking about how to voice his thoughts. Enjolras’s mind seemed to finally be stringing his thoughts together coherently to put words to his feelings, rather than his thoughts and emotions chasing one another around in confusing circles.

He was heading down the steps to the basement when he heard that all too familiar voice call out his name. Enjolras sucked in a breath and picked up his pace, though his heart screamed at him to stop and face his best friend. But his head wasn’t ready yet. So he fled down the stairs and around the corner. Enjolras didn’t stop until he got to the Slytherin common room. He looked around the dim room and spotted the brown haired girl from the first night who had not appreciated his help. She quirked an eyebrow at him from where she sat in a group of other people. He briefly sent a nod her way before he took the stairs to his room. Thankfully, the rest of his roommates seemed to be in the common room. Enjolras took a seat by the window that looked into the lake. He couldn’t see anything now, but he thought if he concentrated he could hear the waves against the glass. The sound helped calm his heart rate down and gave him more time to think. Eventually, he decided he needed to give up for the night and rest. He knew to everyone else it looked like he was just ignoring Courfeyrac and not trying to make things better. But in his own way he was, he just needed to fix things in his head first. He just prayed that Courfeyrac knew that too, even if it was just the tiniest bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the four Hufflepuffs sat around their table eating breakfast. Courfeyrac sat sipping a cup of tea tiredly. Grantaire sat sulking, unhappy at the world that he had to be awake this early. Bossuet and Jehan sat, quietly chattering away. Courfeyrac chanced a glance at Enjolras and saw him scowling at his breakfast, sitting by himself. Courfeyrac was interrupted by an energetic tap to his shoulder and found Marius standing there with a smile on his face.

“Good morning! What’s first? Charms?” he asked eagerly. The others groaned.

“Don’t mention another class for at least the next two hours,” Grantaire grouched.

“Oh um, well that might be hard, considering class is in…. 20 minutes?” Marius said, faltering slightly. Grantaire continued to scowl at him. Courfeyrac hid a laugh and sent an apologetic smile to Marius.

For once, Courfeyrac looked a little unsure about what he was about to say.

“Uh, Marius?” he asked. “I think…. I think Enjolras could use a friend. And seeing as he currently won’t accept my friendship right now…” he trailed off, giving his friend a pleading look. Marius glanced over to the Slytherin table with a nervous look.

“I-I suppose. He just… he seems to be in one of his moods doesn’t he?” Marius asked. Courfeyrac sent him pleading eyes.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake! He’s not going to bite you. Just go sit next to the bloody guy and give him some company,” interrupted Grantaire. Everyone in their little group sent a surprised look to Grantaire, but it seemed to do the trick. Marius gave a hesitant nod before he agreed and walked off. 

Everyone quickly finished their breakfasts and started to gather their things.

“Coming, Courfeyrac?” Bossuet asked.

“Hmm? Oh um, I'll be there shortly. I forgot to eat,” Courfeyrac replied, quickly buttering some toast. The others sent him a slightly worried look, but went on. Courfeyrac carefully watched Enjolras and Marius. Enjolras wore an annoyed expression and Marius seemed to be trying to explain something as they gathered their things, but after so many years of knowing his friend, Courfeyrac could see that some of the tension had been released from his shoulders. Courfeyrac felt a little relief finally setting in and hurried to gather his things. 

As he hurried towards the door, he noticed the boy he had run into at the library the night before still sat at the Ravenclaw table. Courfeyrac hurried over and tapped the Ravenclaw on the shoulder.

“Combeferre?” he began hesitantly, “Aren’t we in Charms together?” he asked. Combeferre blinked up at Courfeyrac, unsure of what was going on, before everything registered and his eyes grew wide.

“Merlin’s Beard! How long have we got?” he asked.

“I’d say about 5 minutes,” Courfeyrac said. Combeferre quickly gathered his things and the two ran out the hall together.

They arrived 5 minutes late to class, huffing and puffing. Courfeyrac had burst through the door, making everyone jump.

“Nice of you boys to join us. It seems you’ll have to be partners today as we weren’t sure you’d be joining us and we couldn’t have people being left out,” the professor said. Courfeyrac looked a little sheepish, but dragged a completely embarrassed Combeferre behind him, having grabbed his hand to take him through a short cut at one point. The two took their seats in the empty desk and quickly caught up to what the rest of the class was doing. At one point the two boys shared a smile, it seemed their newfound friendship was sealed now.

  
  



End file.
